<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HASHIMADA/MADAHASHI: AN ALTERNATE ENDING by Hakuna_matata1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088591">HASHIMADA/MADAHASHI: AN ALTERNATE ENDING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_matata1111/pseuds/Hakuna_matata1111'>Hakuna_matata1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sensuality, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuna_matata1111/pseuds/Hakuna_matata1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truce between Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan has finally made Madara Uchiha's and Hashirama Senju's collective dream of a peaceful world come true. But during a Village Council meeting to elect a new Hokage, trouble arises.Between the intense series of incidents, Madara Uchiha is confused by his own feelings when he's dragged into an exciting romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HASHIMADA/MADAHASHI: AN ALTERNATE ENDING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relationship: Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha<br/>Setting:Konohagakure <br/>Time: After the truce between the Uchiha and the Senju, when the village is still developing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara  Uchiha was finally  transitioning into happiness.His best friend, Hashirama Senju had urged him to make a pact to build a village in the very same location where they had dreamt of building a peaceful world when they were idealistic children. The era of raging wars was finally over. </p>
<p>Madara stood on top of the very same cliff he and Hashirama had sat on top of and made dreams about the future oh so long ago.The thought brought a smile to his face. Their dreams were finally coming true.</p>
<p>'Why are you smiling all by yourself',a voice said from behind him. Hashirama. Madara turned to him 'I can do as I please, you fool!',Madara said. Hashirama clutched his knees and sat in his classic depressed position. This caused a chuckle to escape Madara's mouth. Here they were again, best of friends.</p>
<p>They talked all afternoon. Hashirama surprised Madara by saying that he wanted him to be Hokage, the head of the village they built (Madara named it Konohagakure, 'The village Hidden in the leaves'. Hashirama facepalmed to that. He preferred metaphors. Madara didn't care.) </p>
<p>Madara was feeling ecstatic. But he also had a growing fear because in order to become Hokage, Madara had to gain the votes of the village Councilmen, who had a grudge against the Uchiha. Madara honestly did not think he could digest staying in the village without being Hokage.</p>
<p>Evening had arrived. The time had come to attend the Village Council meeting. Madara had to admit he was dying with stress internally. But when he saw Hashirama smiling at him, his mind calmed down a little. He was glad his best friend was there.</p>
<p>The meeting began. Hashirama stood up confidently. 'I want Madara to be Hokage',he proclaimed. This triggered a lot of side glances and hushed whispers. This irked Madara. A little more, and his sharingan would be activated. </p>
<p>'But everyone knows that the Uchiha Clan was brought close to downfall with Madara as their leader...he might put the village's stability at risk',some old hag who Madara hated said. But many nods and words in agreements followed her statement.</p>
<p>'Who says he can't exploit us with his sharingan?', some old councilman said. 'Hashirama should be the leader. ' To Madara's intense dismay, all the heads in the room, except Hashirama's, nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>'It's time to vote',the Head of the Council said.'Those in favour of Madara say aye.' The room was quiet, too quiet. Madara could hear the sounds of birds retreating outside. His anger and disappointment triggered the emergence of his Sharingan. He was going to kill them all, leave the village, strangle Hashirama, conquer the whole fucking world-</p>
<p>But before Madara got a chance to do any of those things, Hashirama stood up and hit his fist against the table with force, a vein twitching on his forehead. 'Either accept Madara as the Hokage or accept both of us as Co-Hokage. If you don't do either of these things, forget the idea of a village or even of a god-damned truce. If you don't want bloodshed, choose wisely.'</p>
<p>Madara's eyes widened in shock. He was busy gaping at Hashirama.This was very unlike Hashirama's normally good-natured demeanour. Why would the Senju say that? He looked around the room. Everyone's expression reflected his own.A lot of whispers and terrified looks followed. Madara was absolutely speechless.</p>
<p>An eternally stretching four hours followed. It was finally decided that Madara and Hashirama would be co-hokage. Madara had no idea how he felt about that...</p>
<p>Madara and Hashirama were walking home together. It was night-time and the only light  was from the million stars in the sky. Hashirama was unusually quiet. Madara was still awestruck. </p>
<p>They were walking by the river on the banks of which they first met as children. 'Why..did you argue so intensely in my favour?',Madara asked. Hashirama said nothing.A few seconds passed.'Thank you..Hashi', Madara said hastily, looking to the side . He looked at Hashirama to analyse his expression but it was too dark for him to make much out of it. So naturally, it took him by intense surprise when Hashirama turned quickly and literally leapt on him, slamming him to the ground.</p>
<p>Madara's sharingan was activated. Why was Hashirama attacking him? He looked up at him. His face was just about three centimetres  away from Madara's and his soft hair had fallen all over Madara's face. Madara had no idea that Hashi's hair would be so soft. And kind of beautiful. Hashirama's eyes were on Madara's, gazing intensely.  His eyes were like a doe's, chocolate brown, specked with some black. Madara was confused by his own rapidly increasing heart rate. Even more so when Hashirama leaned in to press his lips against Madara's.</p>
<p>Madara's eyes were wide open. How had he not punched him and pushed him off yet? Hashirama's lips were too soft. Madara was in a trance. he shut his eyes slowly and gave in. He kissed him back. Hashi was gently sucking his lips.The sensation set Madara on fire. Now he couldn't wait any longer. He put his hands inside Hashi's hair and parted his lips with his tongue.Encouraged by the action, Hashirama started twirling his tongue with Madara's and nibbling his lips. Madara was a natural leader. So the fact that Hashirama was on top annoyed him. he turned them around, pinning Hashi's shoulders to the ground and started kissing him passionately. Hashirama chuckled gently and gave in to Madara's rough advances. </p>
<p>Madara slipped his hands into Hashirama's terrible-looking robe and took it right off. He then pulled his lips back and begun kissing Hashi's jaw. Hasirama let out gasps of approval which encouraged Madara to kiss and suck his collar bones, leaving marks all over them.He then gently  ran his lips and tongue over Hashirama's hard chest and then further down to his toned stomach. Hashi's eyes were half closed, and his body was literally shaking with enjoyment. Madara begun moving further down, completely amused by the hardness that was already waiting for him.A long night was ahead indeed.</p>
<p>Hours passed. Madara and Hashirama were lying naked by the river, Hair wild and and  bodies completely worked. They were staring at each other. 'You didn't answer my question. Why do you want us to be Co-Hokage?',Madara asked. Hashirama narrowed his eyes.'The answer is pretty damn obvious.', he said. Madara smirked to this ' I would like hearing it anyway.',he said. 'It's because im completely in love with you,Madara. I have been in love with you for years now, since the very first time we met.' Madara kissed him softly,'I love you too, dobe', He said. He really did. It just took him this long to realise it. </p>
<p>From the next day onwards, they would be co-hokage. The thought brought a smile to the Uchiha's face. Maybe years later, they would be married...</p>
<p>It was perhaps to soon to be thinking such thoughts. All Madara knew was that he was finally happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>